


Napoleon's Demise

by Carliro



Category: Animal Farm - George Orwell
Genre: Allegory, Animal Metaphors, Animals, Evil, Good, Literature, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon dies at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Napoleon's Demise

Napoleon hissed in pain. Arthritis had been a constant companion to the pig for the last year or so, the cartilage within his lower limb elements wearing away as he exercised this unnatural locomotion. The sinews of the hindlimb had also become mineralised, adding to the pain of motion. His forelimbs were largely exempt from this - they still supported his weight fine, and did not hurt, and were not stiffened painfully -, but he could not use them like that, not now when he was a man in all but genes. It'd be suicide, both public and literal, as he'd become nothing more than a beast again. The irony was not lost on the pig; in fact, it made him all the more bitter, and insecurity began to pool in the horizon-like corners of the mind, forming swamps that slowly infected the normal trail of thought. But he placed these concerns aside, and clumsily tried to rise. The pain was intense, and he even felt the very osseous support of his knees and ankles reach it's straining point, in what he felt was on the very edge of collapse. Clumsily trying to support himself on a table, he slowly rose his left foot, trying to aleviate the pain. This was somewhat effective, and Napoleon outright sighed in relief as the pain decreased.

Then the table cracked, and he fell on his belly, a plate falling on his back in the process, and breaking. Napoleon grunted in frustration, and used his forelimbs to support and propell himself, his wearied legs dragging almost immobile on the floor. He continued his way towards the door, where he took some rest, breathing fast and deep. He couldn't walk like this, he had to think of something. His exhausted breaths began to acquire the aerial frictions of frustration and desesperation, and began to build up, each breath becoming deeper.

"Squealer!" he screamed at last.

"Yes?" responded a distant, apathetic voice.

"Water. Or anything cold, really."

Napoleon heard the characteristic hoof sounds, decreasing, stopping and then increasing, before Squealer collided against the door, opening it violently and hitting Napoleon's right side of the face, as if the door delivered a punch. The boar hissed in pain, blood filling his mouth and a numb sort of pain filling his cheek, coinciding with a wet feeling on his front hooves. Squealer's water bowl had fallen to the ground, spreading it's cold contents, as had the pig himself, whimpering in pain, appearently under the same predicament as his leader. Encouraged by this, Napoleon smirked and scoffed, and with the aid of the refreshing water he conjured up the strength to ignore the pain and rise. With a swift motion of his hindlimbs, he now towered over the smaller pig, and cast his shadow over him. Squealer was too absorbed in his own predicament to notice the boar, until another pain was felt: the violent stomping of Napoleon's right foot on his cheek. Squealer howled in pain, only to be rewarded with another "hoof punch". His molars were dislodged from his jaw, and blood flowed viciously both out his snout and into his now coughing throat, the cheek acquiring a dark, rich indigo tone.

"Don't ever fall again."

In his mind, Napoleon hit himself: it was not as good a line as he hoped. But the fearful pig was a reward in and of itself, so he simply made his way out of the room, stepping on Squealer's hand, neck and back as he left. Squealer sniffed in pain, his body badly bruised and broken. Napoleon watched the spectacle in cacodaemonic glee for a while, before resuming to his intended activity. He went to the bathroom, and walked out of it a pristine boar, wearing fine silky clothes and his fur groomed as to be iridescent. People were waiting in the main room.

"Excuse me for my delay. Where were we?"

The table had in it's chairs a fat, opulent man wearing a blazer adorned with gold and an imperial flag, a moderately built man with rounded cheeks and glasses with a gun and a cross on his lap, wearing similar clothes, and a woman wearing a black and white dress, well refined with silvery jewelry, with blue and red make-up, almost purple at some angles. Th former had a rather tired, frustrated appearence, while the latter two were more relaxed, though with looks of worry. Napoleon had lately delt with higher class people than usual, but now came these three defenitely wealthy corporates, which was a definite boost to the pig's ego, especially given their desesperate mood. Leverage was always welcomed by the power-feeding boar.

"Mister Napoleon, our matter of business is rather.. grave..." sighed the fat man politely.

"We came here to form an alliance against a common malefactor" intervened the woman.

Now this was certainly news.

"A common enemy, you say?"

"Yes" blurted the fat man again, "Our enterprises are threatened by a common terrorist. At first, we assumed it was you, until we've become aware that it'll target you as well."

Oh crap.

"It's going to target me?"

"Indeed" said the man with the glasses, until then silent, "At the moment of our arrival, your sector in Oxfordshire has been demolished."

Napoleon mentally cursed Squealer, whose employment as his secretary had recently degraded and decayed, just like his cartilages. Nonetheless, he inhaled, and kpet his composture.

"Here's the business strategy" said the man with glasses, handling the pig some papers.

But before Napoleon had the chance of reading them, a loud explosion was heard.

"We're too late!" whined the woman, clearly terrified of this terrorist.

Suddenly, the walls burst in a shower of golden light, so bright that the four corporates had to close their eyes. Napoleon's eyes were the first to adjust, heralding the shock in his face. Before him stood the last person he'd think to ever oppose him.

"M-Mollie?"

Indeed, it was her. The mare was ever as brightly coated and clean as when she left, but this time she was different. She was wearing a white sailor fuku with an orange miniskirt, she was also in a bipedal position, and above all her hooves were covered in white gloves.

"Napoleon, your injustices against the animals have gone for far too long! Your hypocrisy, lies and opression have left a dark taint on this world, and in your cruelty and and love of darkness you have forsaken the right to escape unharmed. I'm Sailor Sunna, and I shall make you pay for your sins!"

Napoleon pinched himself, to make sure this was not some bizarre hallucination. Alas it was not, and Napoleon spent a few moments coping with and digesting this information.

"Perhaps you'd like some treats? I remember well, I remember how you run away like the coward you are when the going got rough. But we can move on bey-"

Mollie fired a bright white laser, that Napoleon narrowly and painfully avoided. It cut through the table, setting it on fire with it's heat.

"I may have run away, Napoleon, but I've learned better, just as you followed the path of evil. I atoned for my sins, just as you masturbated to yours. I will give you one last chance at redemption" she said, motioning her hooves for emphasis.

But Napoleon knew better, and grinned. He grabbd a knife, and in a fraction of a second he threw it at the bleeding and wounded Squealer, terminating the miserable pig's life for once and for all. Before Mollie could react, Napoleon channeled the waning life force of the pig, all that was needed to power his black spell. His eyes glowed red, and he produced Krav Naga like movements, channeling his dark magic.

"Ancients Spirits of Evil, transform this suine form into Napoleon, the ever-living!"

He then grew twice larger, his clothes ripped off until only a sexy egyptian blue skirt remained, he became much more muscular, blue gauntlets appeared on his arms and powerful bat wings formed on his back. An evil looking dark sword with a purple glow materialised.

"Darkness and evil will always prevail! After I defeat you, I shall build a government based entirely on opression and torture, called Oceania! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mollie was horrified. Her mentor's predictions were coming true, the evil devil pig had gone completly insane and was willing to create the nightmarish realm Snowball had lost sleep over ever since he escaped. This would not be tolerated!

"Napoleon, you have waged war on not just kindness, but life itself! Prepare to be exorcised from this existence! By the name of the Sunna, Ra Cannon Holy Sol Retribution!"

Sailor Sunna then fired a blast of pure light that utterly obliterated the former farm, and dealt severe damage to Napoleon. But the demon boar was not done yet.

"By the powers of pure evil, Shadow Ministery Of Hatred Blast!"

A massive dark heart oozing necrotic blood appeared, and from it a bolt of pure cacophonic devil energy struck at Sailor Sunna, punching her in the face, and corrupting her soul, invading with dark tendrils of depression. Molly screamed, even more so as Napoleon stomped his hoof on her face.

"Evil and opression with always prevail, Mollie. I feed on darkness, I breathe pain. My air is the shadows, my music wailings of suffering, my sustainance the utter misery of all other creatures. Everything but me must suffer, Mollie, everyone must be my toy and please me. It's not just power, Mollie, if it were that simple! No, all deserve to feel pain, all deserve to have injustice commited against them, all deserve the absolute worst in this universe. Hell is my light, hell is my lover. I don't just thrive on evil, Mollie, evil as a whole is the whole of me. Whenever someone is brutally murdered, Mollie, raped or is abused and humiliated in any way, I'm aroused, Mollie, I'm aroused beyond belief. I masturbate to evil, I masturbate to suffering, Mollie. Whenever something good happens is like a slap in the face, whenever anyone but me has any happiness I go into the purest berserker rage and I can only contain myself because I delight in the future misery they'll have, because I know I will personally deliver them to Hell. Everyone will suffer but me, Mollie, and my lions stirr just imagining how you'll be broken."

"Yes, evil will always prevail" said the corporate woman, posing sluttily and evilly, drinking filfth from a cup and tattooing "France The Great, Mother Of Catholics And Other Abominations Of The Earth".

"Yes, hatred will always dominate this world!" grinned the man with glasses, firring his gun at everywhere and licking and sucking his cross, ripping off his blaser to reveal a wife beater with "AMURRICA" written on it.

"Yes, darkness shall be a blanket to all things!" cackled the fat man, taking out of his pocket the heads of LGBT and/or wiccan teenagers as well as drugs and posters of muslim terrorists with "I love you" written in them, and then drinking a cup of tea with "Brittain" written on it.

Finally, Napoleon summoned a massive cloud of pure black darkness with red and purples edges, and the word "Russia" floated above him, before it converted into a visage of all the souls of Animal Farm's dead animals, all ghastly ghosts tormented in the shadows, crying black tears in depressed wails. Boxer was promenient among them, suffering the most. But this grotesque display hardened Sailor Sunna's soul, as she became outraged at all these displays of pure evil. 

"Shamayim Exorcism Heaven Invocation Of Tian!"

The darkness of Napoleon's spell vanished from her soul, being replaced with a bright carcinogenic light that melted off the bad guys' eyes - but they replaced their eyes with evil dark shadow eyes that cried tears of blood and phyrexian oil, so it was moot -, and then Mollie danced to the rhytmn of the theme music and produced a bright light that became a heavenly blue staff with a pure heart of pink vibrancy on it, which sparkled holy light as she waved it around in heart shaped patterns.

"By the decree of Heaven and the Sun, the other Sailor Scouts shall be here!"

And indeed they came: Clover, dressed in a similar fuku with green instead of orange, Muriel, with red and high heels, and Benjamin, with purple and rainbow pride parade gauntlets.

"What's going- oh, Napoleon" Clover said, agressively to her nemesis.

"Ah, so the old mare and the cacquetic goat joined this circus" cackled the evil demon boar devil stalinist pig, "And my my, look at you Benjamin. You're a fag, and you'll be joining your AIDS-full Boxer in Hell!"

This infuriated the donkey, who usually escaped suffering with his cynicism. But nobody makes fun of Boxer, not in such a cruel and spiteful manner!

"By the power of Europa, Holy Water Judgement Sea Of Eurynome!" shouted the furious donkey.

A torrent of bright blue water infused with blinding light fell down from the heavens, sorrounding the graceful biedal donkey who waterbended the water with much divine grace.

"By the decree of the holy maiden daughter of the Titan Okeanos, the heavenly exorcism of the tempestful sea shall weather your demon soul away!" he shouted.

And indeed, the waves that came clashing on Napoleon's face hit him like a tsunami on the japanese, exposing his black skull as the putrid boar flesh was purified and fell off. But Napoleon's dark magick was too powerful, he focused on dark sewers and putrid toilets and his face was reconstructed by pure shadow.

"Devil Hell Darkness Sheol Ahriman Injustice!" he shouted machiavelically, and a blast of black flames with dragon faces on them was firebended from his breath.

But Muriel was quick to act.

"By the powers of Eris, Heavenly Daemon Genii Dragon Holy Power Hephaestus Sacrament Dissolution!"

And a pure white fire with white ram faces on it and the heavenly wings of Eros wiped out the demon faces. Napoleon whined in frustration, these idiotic sods were not suffering as he wanted!

"By the power of Ceres, Divine Nature Dawn Justice Of The Jade Unicorn!" said Clover, and good plants erupted from the ground, trapping Napoleon's limbs.

"GAAAH I HATE PLANTS AND NATURE THEY ARE TOO GOOD! DEVIL LACKEYS, DO SOMETHING!"

"Right on boss!" hissed the american evil man "By the powers of injustice, Jesus Fred Phelps Dark Heaven Hell Exorcism!"

He then fired his gun, and his bullet expended into evil pure purple darkness with the souls of gay teen suicides on it! It hit the pants, intoxicating them and withering them.

"My turn" said the evil woman whorely, "Devil Gallic Injustice Of Insanity Purple Evil Dead!"

A blast of pitch blacks shadows with purple eyes came out of her skirt, grinning putrid green teeth.

"Viking Asgard Devil Lie Of Beautiful Liar Darkness Shoulder Necrosis Of The Sinful Red Dragon Demon Whore Destruction!" said the evil brittish man, vomitting darkness and blood from his mouth and eyes.

A torrent of putrid red darkness pooled on the floor, and the evil shadows drank from it, and became a flesh horror! They became Putin!

"HAW HAW HAW Look before you shitty Sailor Scouts! I created a being of pure darkness, a darkness that not even your goody good light will ever exorcise! I will commit great evils upon this world through my devilfull lackey, and goodness and happiness and light will be gone forever! HAW HAW HAW!"

"Not if I can help it!" said Muriel, "Eris Tian Fire! By the decree of Hermes Trimegistus, the devil Putin shall die!"

But the pure fire was shrugged off by the evil russian!

"Haw, our creation is of a darkness so pure you will never destroy it!" said the evil american man, sucking off his gun, before accidently triggering it off and killing himself, sacrificing himself for Napoleon's cause, his life energy now used to power the boar's dark spells.

"Yes, our manequin is so dark and evil that good will never win!" said the evil french woman, humping the remains of the table.

"Oh yeah?" defied Clover, "Demeter Spring Heaven Wind Gust Of Horizons Untold Sacrament Truth!"

And a powerful gust of holy green wind descended from Heaven, and the french woman's darkness head exploded and she died. But Putin was left unaffected, grinning evilly. He flickered his fingers, and the brittish fat man died, his life force powering him more!

"How ironic" mused Napoleon, "I have lost all of my allies but my darkest creation, and you still fail. How utterly pathetic. I will keep every single one of you alive, alive to see evil triumph over all of the world."

"Guys, don't listen to him" said Mollie, "True power comes from our faith and love and friendship with each other!"

"Yes, if we combine our powers we will defeat this darkness!" cheered Muriel.

"Yeah, to friendship!" giggled Clover, hugging her friends.

Benjamin grunted. He never let himself approach anyone else, not after Boxer died. He tried one last shot at a solo act.

"Heaven Patroclus Bolt Europa Depth Blast Ice Justice!"

A shard of ice came forth, hitting the devil Napoleon in the ankles! The pig screamed in agony, his one weakness discovered and so horribly exploited! Black ichor blood flowed from his wounds, tainting the ground, necrotic oil corrupting spiders and other invertebrates. The pig tumbled on the ground, but he was far from over.

"Lucky ass. But your fortune ends here, tail-raiser, for you shall be excommonicated from existence itself! Shadow Blast Darkness Injustice Hades Hel Devil Lies Corruption Of Darkened Souls Shinen Orochi Demon Diablos Chant Nazi Shadow!"

The sky itself darkened, evil red lightning bolts striking everwhere. A demonic face of Yahweh formed in the sky, girnning evilly to devoured the Scouts!

"Quick Benjamin, join us so our friendship will defeat him!" shouted an exasperated Muriel.

"We know loosing Boxer was bad enough already, but goodness will enevr win f you don't open your heart to your friends!" said Clover, "We're always here for you, Benjamin, and we know you will always be there for us, but we need you to open your heart!"

Benjamin cries tears of happiness, and hugs his friends.

"By the power of Europa" he begins.

"By the might of Eris" continues Muriel.

"By the strength of Ceres" ejaculated Clover.

"By the force of the Sun!" said Mollie, "We are the guardians of good, love and kindness!"

"Peace!" shoued Muriel.

"Honesty!" shouted Clover.

"Love!" shouted Benjamin.

"Kindness!" shouted Mollie, "We are the True Sailor Scouts! Napoleon, your evil has gone to far, so by the might of all heavenly gods of Nyx, your sins are resolved!"

"Ceres Eeris Europa Sun Heaven Tian Ra Cannon Holy Sol Retribution Shamayim Exorcism Water Judgement Sea Eurynome Heavenly Daemon Genii Okeanos Eris Power Heaphaestus Sacrament Dissolution Divine Dawn Nature Jade Unicorn Demeter Spring Wind Gust Waves Patroclus Bolt Ice Depth Godly God Zeus Helios Shamash Rock Quartz Explosion Angel Shamshiel Venus Aphrodite Justice Truth Achilles Light Beam! Love and Friendship will always win!"

And with those words an immensely powerful blast of light so bright that divine retinas exploded bursted forth, burning away the whole of England and evaporating Napoleon to the point that not even atoms remained. He was truly gone, like a shadow under the brightest star. But Putin remained, his arms and legs completly evaporated as well as the darkness, leaving frail humanity behind.

"You don't have to be evil" said Mollie, "You can be a good guy and learn the power of friendship."

"Yeah, you'll never be alone" conforted Clover.

Putin looked at both of them, and cried tears of happiness.

"Yes, I will dedicate my life to good, I won't be an homophobe and sexist anymore! Thank you for opening my eyes, Mollie!"

"For opening all of our eyes" concluded Benjamin.

"Never thank me, for I'm just revealing who you are inside, like the Sun reveals the world" said Mollie, "All the work is thanks to you guys, who are the best friends one could ever have."

And so they all went to have so fun at the beach, to celebrate the end of Napoleon's darkness. But an evil presence remains. From the wreckage Squaler's evil head ressuscitated, now that Napoleon was dead. His evil head was so dark and evil that it sporuted spider legs like in The Thing.

"Those Sailor Scout fools think they won, but their pitiful friendship is for fools! I am the true power, I shall rule the world! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

To be continued... maybe...


End file.
